


Dirty Little Secret

by tae9909



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sleepy Luke, Watersports, i am so bad at titles, lashton if you squint, the whole thing is just about luke peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae9909/pseuds/tae9909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>All Ashton can hear is a loud and powerful hissing noise, and it takes a few seconds to register in his sleep-clouded head.</em>
</p><p>  <em>Luke is fucking pissing the bed.</em><br/><em><br/><em>Basically Luke gets off on having to piss, and he tries going to bed with a full bladder to see what happens</em></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I am so sorry
> 
> If you are not into watersports (aka if you don't want to read about boys peeing on themselves) don't read this

“Dude, when was the last time you even pissed?” Ashton asks with a smirk.  He watches from the hotel room bathroom as Luke shucks his skinny jeans and T-shirt and rolls into his bed, apparently not concerned with his bladder.  He's been squirming for at least the last hour and Ashton can barely take it.

“I don’t know, like half an hour ago probably.  Why?”

“Uh, you’re fucking lying.”

Luke smiles.   “I don’t have to piss, Ash, fuck off.”

“You _totally_ do. You just grabbed your dick, I can see your hands through the covers!”

“You’re disgusting!” Luke says unconvincingly, then turns away and buries his face in the pillow.

“I’m not the one who gets off on having to piss,” Ashton says.

Luke never admits it, but they all know it.  Luke _knows_ they all know it. How could they not, after all the emergency pull-overs in high school, the three minute long pisses he would take in Calum’s bathroom after they’d been doing nothing for ten hours and he’d had plenty opportunity to piss earlier, the dozens of piss-filled water bottles that had been thrown out of van windows after Luke let it get to the point where he really couldn’t hold it any more and had started leaking in his pants. Most memorable, though, was the time they went to a music festival together before they were big, and a girl they were hanging out with pissed her pants.

Luke _came_ in his, and he was 16 and it was simultaneously one of the best and worst days of his life.

He had never come in his pants while making out with girls or watching sex scenes in movies or anything, only that time he watched a girl piss her pants. The boys don’t bring the day up much, but when they do Luke feels physically sick.

But also, _so_ turned on.

Ashton lifts the toilet seat and Luke has a perfect view of his cock as he pisses.  As hot as it gets him watching girls pee, boys don’t do anything for him.  Right now it’s just making his bladder jealous that Ashton is relieving his.  Luke squeezes his cock tighter as Ashton’s piss splashes loudly into the water.

           

It takes Luke an hour to forget about his bladder and drift off, although his dreams are plagued with rushing water, and toilets, and belt buckles that just won’t undo.

Ashton is awake at nearly four in the morning checking his phone when he hears Luke talking in his sleep.

Wait – that’s not talking.

Luke is _whimpering._ His brow is furrowed and his shoulders are tense and –

What on earth is that noise?

All Ashton can hear is a loud and powerful hissing noise, and it takes a few seconds to register in his sleep-clouded head.

Luke is fucking pissing the bed.

“Luke!”

He doesn’t move.

Ashton gets up and cringes when the ammonia smell hits him.

He reaches out hesitantly and shakes Luke’s shoulder.

 “Ashton?” Luke asks, still mostly asleep. “Ashton what the fuck is – what – holy shit!  Holy fuck!”

 Luke sits up and his hands disappear under the covers. “No,” he whispers, and there are almost tears in his voice.

 Ashton feels so bad.  He almost wishes he had slept through this and never known.

 The hissing is subdued but it hasn’t stopped.

“Dude, it’s fine, I’m going back to sleep. Just shower or whatever and deal with the sheets in the morning.”

 “Ashton I am _so_ embarrassed. Fuck.  I can’t stop it -”

 “Stop talking and get in the bathroom before _all_ of your piss gets in the sheets.”

 Luke throws off the covers and Ashton can see a _huge_ wet spot spreading out from Luke’s crotch, which is – well, Luke is hard.

 Luke meets Ashton’s eyes and looks away quickly, trying to cover himself with his hands and get to the bathroom before pissing on the carpet.

 “Do what you gotta do, I’m gonna, uh, listen to my music and go back to sleep.”

 Fuck! Ashton _knew._

 Luke slams the bathroom door and jumps into the shower, turning the water on full blast and finally allowing his bladder to release fully.  The hot piss feels so good streaming down his legs in contrast with the cold shower water, and it goes on for a good 30 seconds before he’s finally, blissfully, empty. He peels off his sticky boxers and he's so turned on that within ten seconds of finishing and only a few hard pumps of his cock, he’s about to come, and he tries so hard to be quiet but it’s impossible. 

 His yell tears out of his throat and then he’s painting the shower wall and all at once, his body just gives out and he has to steady himself against the white porcelain with a shaky hand. Ashton probably heard him, but at this point Luke doesn’t even care.

 It’s only ten minutes later that Luke is almost asleep on the other, much drier side of his bed, desperately trying to forget the fact that Ashton had just witnessed him pissing himself.

 Ashton, on the other side of the room, drifts off again with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there is definitely not enough watersports in this fandom, I will write more if anyone actually wants to read it ???
> 
> Let me know ;)


End file.
